Jetlag
by xbluexrainx
Summary: The sky is beautiful tonight. Cress/Skyla;  Jetlagshipping drabble collection
1. cornered

**Well. What do we have here? A drabble collection, that's what. Of Cress/Skyla. Or Jetlagshipping (hence the name). Anyways, this, behind Chess, Wishful (game-verse), Cheren/Bianca, and FerrisWheel (tied with Chili/Elesa and Cress/Elesa) is my favorite Unova shipping... so yeah, it's in fifth place along with two others. So. Here we go. Anyway, as drabble/one-shots progress, they will get better. (I do not, and will never, own Pokemon. Even though I just bought a copy of Pokemon White)

* * *

**

**Jetlag**

_Cress did not like to be cornered._

Cress found himself enjoying working at the café rather than running battles; strange, considering he usually preferred the easy escape from screaming girls, begging him for attention.

Many times his brothers, Cilan and Chili, had to ask him what was bothering him. When he replied, "Oh, absolutely nothing," they knew better.

He was their brother, after all.

Finally, Chili figured it out, only due to having the same issue. Cilan, however, remained in the dark until he himself was faced with the problem.

The redheaded brother walked up to his brother, a grin plastered on his face.

"So?" he asked, "Who is it?"

"Who's who?" Cress replied, not breaking his façade.

"The girl," Chili shot back, his face took a more mischievous smile as he continued, "and I know you like one of them that stops by here I mean I… never mind."

It was now Cress' turn to question.

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing!" Chili said, feeling his face turn pink.

"Oh." Cress' face turned sly. "So, who do _you_ like, Chili?"

Cress did not like to be cornered. Which was why he was good at comebacks.

"N-no one!"

Cress did not buy it; his brother was always looking at magazines with pictures or models, drooling over the stick-thin ones, always flirting with costumers.

Finally, it dawned on Cress.

"O-h," he grinned, "You like Elesa."

"D-do not!"

"But you do!" Cress whistled, "You couldn't keep your eyes off her when she visited last week!"

But now, Chili had all he needed.

"Then you must like Skyla!" he shouted in a fit of frustration, referring to the redheaded gym leader from Mistralton City.

That shut Cress up.

Chili's fire-red eyebrow shot up.

"You… actually like her?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"S-so what if I d-do?" Cress replied.

Chili's face lit up as he shouted, "_Finally_!"

"H-huh _what?_" Cress said in a shocked manner.

"I finally got you to confess you like her!" Chili was jumping up and down now. "You were staring at her for _hours_ yesterday! Well… for the short half hour she was here, anyways."

"I never said I liked her; I only said 'so what if I do?'" Cress remarked.

"_Denial!_" Chili said, running off.

Cress did not like to be cornered. Nor did he like to be an open book.

But he absolutely hated that his [loudmouth] brother now knew his biggest secret.


	2. jealousy

**a/n: 'Kay. So. This is pretty much just Skyla's feelings for Cress, but, you know, things should get fluffier/better from here. So enjoy. (No. Just no. Does it look like I own Pokemon?)**

* * *

**Jetlag**

_It was jetlag, this irreconcilable feeling of jealousy._

Skyla enjoyed her infrequent visits to the small café that everyone knew as the Striaton City gym. She knew it as her hang out spot. Sometimes she ran into a flustered Elesa mumbling something about whether or not to give free tickets to the Nimbasa Amusement Park as tips. Sometimes, when the two would hang out, Skyla would let something slip every now and then.

"And this little brat was flirting with him, Elesa!" she'd scream.

Elesa was well aware of her friend's _small_ crush on the blue-haired waiter of Striaton City [café] Gym, even though Skyla didn't even think that she liked him.

The two girls had two irreconcilable views on why Skyla kept freaking out over some girl flirting with Cress.

"You're jealous," Elesa said slyly, smiling as if she knew all. Which she probably did.

"No. It's _definitely_ the jetlag. I'm obviously not thinking straight. I mean, I don't have time for the silly things of love!"

"Skyla," Elesa said, a frown gracing her lips now. She spoke again. "You ride your unfezant to Striaton, and on top of that, I'm sure Cress gets jealous when you flirt with other guys. Remember at the last gym leader meeting? All you did was talk—or what the rest of the world calls it, _flirt_—with Brycen. He was going to hurt something, which was very un-Cress like if you ask me. I mean, I _did_ date him last year."

"And now you're after his _younger brother_," Skyla retorted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Elesa. You should know better."

"Hey, at least I'm not Iris. She's going after his older brother."

"Uh, how does that affect the situation?"

"Well," Elesa said, "Iris is a complete nobody compared to us, so like, she's gonna be huge when they find out she and Cilan are dating. But like, if Chili and I were to date, I don't think it'd be as big a deal."

"You logic is strange, E."

Elesa laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. But your reasoning needs some working on."

With that, Elesa got up from the table they were sitting at and shouted over her shoulder, "Denial!" before starting her way back to Nimbasa.


	3. eternal summer

**a/n: sorry this took so long. I've been quite busy. Working on this and Translucent Skies. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this collection will be longer than Translucent Skies at this point and time, so, just keep reading and review so I stay motivated... I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Jetlag**

_We're stuck in an eternal summer; let's enjoy it._

Skyla and Cress were in an eternal summer when they were together. The smile, the laughter, the subconscious flirting… of course, this was in Cress' best dreams.

In reality, he was Cress, the good mannered, fancy, sophisticated one of the three. He didn't do things that people would remember for their lifetimes, like when Chili fainted because Elesa finally made eye contact with him. He didn't do things that would make people stop and stare like when Cilan was found with Iris in a make-out session.

Oh no. Cress was the one that daydreamed, but he was level headed and, compared to his brothers, normal.

But there was one day he'd never forget.

It was a Monday—he'd remember because he absolutely loathed them—and the red headed beauty had asked for Cress to be her waiter. When he ventured over to take her order, she began a conversation.

"So, how's it like for you, having two co-gym leaders?"

She was very calm about it, simply ordering water with a lemon slice and a small slice of cake.

When Cress returned, she said, "Thanks, Cress."

He felt his face heat up. She knew his name?

"You're welcome," he said politely.

Fifteen minutes later, she got up to leave. When Cress took her tip, she smiled as she said, "We should do this again. Well. I'll see you around."

With that, she left on her unfezant, flying back to Mistralton City.

Maybe it was a dream to Cress, but it was one he'd never forget.

They were stuck in an eternal summer when they were together, after all.


End file.
